Cherry Shaved Ice Flavouring
by juviass
Summary: AU. "That isn't cherry shaved ice flavouring, it's blood. Duh." — Ultear, Lyon. Family fic.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p>Ah, mornings. How Lyon loved them. He loved the refreshing feeling he got when he woke up, loved the sound of the chirping morning birds, but otherwise silent world—<p>

"LYON GET YOUR SORRY ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Scratch that last part. The Vastia residence was rarely ever silent.

Lyon groaned and ducked back under his covers upon hearing the loud, shrieking voice. He put his hands over his ears and imagined swapping Ultear's tube of lip gloss for a tube of superglue, thus silencing her for all eternity. Butterflies of happiness fluttered in his core, but the happy feeling died at the next shrill scream.

"LYON, I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME."

"Lyon is asleep and is unable to answer at the moment," the white haired boy called back, voice slightly muffled by his blanket. "Please leave a message after the meow. Woof."

There was a brief silence before Lyon cried out as his covers were ripped from his (nude) body.

"What was that for?" he growled.

"WHY _HELL_ IS—put some pants on, Lyon."

"Put a _shirt_ on, Ultear."

"_You_ put a shirt on."

"I'm a guy, I'm allowed to walk around without a shirt."

"And I'm your sister, I'm allowed to castrate you if you're disobedient."

"No you're not," said Lyon, crossing his arms.

"Wanna try me?" she asked with a glare. Lyon flinched and grumbled something under his breath, then got up and trudged to his closet. He pulled out a pair of red boxers, and Ultear snorted. Lyon whipped around to face her with a glare.

"What?"

"Are those _puppies_ on your boxers?"

Lyon grunted indignantly. "They are _wolves_ and they are _fierce_."

"As fierce as you, I'm sure."

Lyon growled and threw an oversized white t-shirt at Ultear, who caught it and smacked his head with it before putting it on.

"What were you yelling at me for earlier?" Lyon asked, pulling the boxers onto his hips.

"There is melted ice cream and cherry shaved ice flavouring all over the kitchen floor," Ultear hissed. "What were you and Gray _doing_ last night?"

"We had a snowball fight with the ice cream," Lyon responded with more excitement than necessary. "And that isn't cherry shaved ice flavouring, it's _blood. _Duh."

"... Why do people even like you?" Ultear groaned.

"You're just jealous because you don't get asked out," Lyon teased, and caught something lacy in his hands. "What the—"

_Ding Dong._

"I'll get it," Lyon announced unnecessarily. He jogged down the stairs and opened the door to find Juvia fidgeting in front of it.

"Ah, Juvia, my love," Lyon greeted. "What are you here for?"

"Is Gray-sama—" Juvia's eyes flicked to the object in his hand. "Lyon-san, why are you holding a bra?"

"Why it's my present to you, of course— Wait, what?"

"Lyon!" a voice whined from upstairs. "C'mon, Lyon, don't just me all hot and just _leave_ like that!"

Upon hearing the voice, Juvia flushed red and Lyon gaped.

"J-Juvia is sorry for disturbing Lyon-san's alone time!" Juvia apologized with a quick bow. "Juvia will be leaving now!"

"No, Juvia, wait!" Lyon called after her, but the girl was already past the gates by then. The male stood frozen on the spot, and Ultear came slinking down the stairs and into the kitchen a few seconds later, mouth curved into a triumphant smirk.

"Oops," Ultear said as she hopped onto the counter in order to avoid the sticky mess on the floor. "I'm sorry, did I scare _your love_ off?"

"What the hell was that for?" Lyon snapped, gripping the lacy black bra even tighter.

"Payback," Ultear said, scooting over to the far edge of the counter so that she could reach the fridge door. "For saying that I don't get any guys. And loosen your grip, Lyon. That bra was expensive."

Lyon shot his sister a glare, then walked over to the kitchen and dropped the undergarment on the ice cream covered floor. Ultear's jaw dropped, and Lyon held his hands up innocently.

"Oops."

"I'M GONNA FUCKING MURDER YOU, LYON!"

* * *

><p><strong>Here ya go, fandom, an Ultear and Lyon family fic, published on Family Day.<strong>

**I don't have a brother, so I wasn't really sure how to portray Ultear and Lyon's relationship at first. I'm pretty sure they're both really OOC. Sorry.**

**Thanks for reading!  
><strong>


End file.
